This research is concerned with the causes and consequences of perceived credibility in television news. Building upon the working hypothesis that viewers of television news are motivated to avoid the implications of counterattitudinal facts, rather than change their attitudes, experiments are attempting to determine (1) the modes of avoidance that are relatively unique to television news, and (2) the consequences of this avoidance, especially as these pertain to the perceived credibility of the newscaster. Independent variables are derived from consistency and attribution theories with the restriction that they have possible analogs in the real-world of television newscasting.